


Amafindo

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 2





	Amafindo

UJaime akanamqondo wokuthi ngubani owamfundisa ukubopha amafindo kanjena. Bekungeyena ngempela, kodwa noma ngubani owayemfundisile waqiniseka ukuthi ubazi kahle. Futhi akuzona ngempela izinduku ezithandayo; yindlela uBrienne abukeka ngayo ebusweni, edonsa opinki, nezindebe zakhe ziqinise ukwedelela njengoba enyakazisa umzimba wakhe ngobude bawo, emnciphisela ekujuleni kwendawo ephakathi kwezihlahla ezimbili, ebubula engasho lutho ngezinto ezincane ngaye isiboshwa. Akaqonde ngisho nokusho kanjalo. Kepha uJaime uyindoda kuphela, futhi uyakwazi ukuzwa ukwakheka kwamabele akhe ngokusebenzisa womabili amajezi abo lapho i-wench ifika ekhanda lakhe futhi inamathela emaketangeni ayo egatsheni lesihlahla esiphakeme ngentambo, eboshwe ngezinduku ezinganqamukeki. Uphenya iminwe yakhe phansi izimbambo zakhe lapho ewisa izingalo zakhe futhi evele esihlahleni somuthi, kancane nje. Ukuthinta kwakhe kubi, ngezindlela ezingenacala kakhulu, futhi okwenza ukuthi kuxakeke kakhulu ukuthi konke kungahlosile.

UBrienne akasazi ukuthi ukhipha ini nje kuJaime. Konke akwaziyo ukuthi ubhema ngokungazelele, ngendlela eqotho, futhi akamceli ukuba amkhulule. Kwenziwe kanye. “Uzongishiya lapha, ngedwa?” Uyambuza, ngezwi eliphansi, amehlo athe njo ebusweni bakhe.

Uthi: “Akukho ukukhuluma. Ngaphandle kokuthi akukho ubukhali beqiniso elizwini lakhe; kuyaxoshwa, kuthambile. Usacabanga, noma kunjalo, ukuthi umbono uyinto evumayo yini. UJaime uzwa kuphela amagama, hhayi inhloso, futhi amenza acabange ngoCersei amdonsela phezulu kumatilasi futhi efuna ukuthula.

Ngaphandle kwalokhu, lokhu kungcono kakhulu. Akukho silika oluthambile ngaphansi komhlane wakhe, akunamakha amakha ama-curls ama-blonde axubha ubuso bakhe, azikho izindonga eziyingqayizivele eziqobayo nezisindayo nokwenza mnyama umhlaba. Cha. Uyakwazi ukunambitha ukungcola, ezwe umoya ocwebezelayo esihlathini. Amahlamvu e-Orange nophuzi anamathela kakhulu emagatsheni ekwindla, exubha amasende akhe, ekhotha izinhlangothi zezandla zakhe. Amehlo kaBrienne ayizimabula ezimbili ezikhanyayo eziluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka ezifanayo nesibhakabhaka esivulekile. UJaime akacabangi ngesinye isigameko esingcono, ngemuva kokuboshwa kwakhe, kunale, ngaphandle, ecashile ekuboneni, wacindezelwa ngokungakhululeki - kodwa ngokuthula - eduze kwalesi silo esikhulu se-wench.

"Mhlawumbe kufanele uhlale ungigada."

Lokho kumnikeza ukubukisisa okuqaphile. "Thulile, Kingslayer."

“Jaime,” kusho yena. Izingxenye ezilinganayo ziqunjelwe futhi ziqinile. Uyazama ngalelo gama, futhi ukhathele ukuthi uzomkhumbuza. "Ngitshele. Ngabe ucabanga ukuthi umzala wami othandekayo uzosithola lapha? ”

"Anginendaba nomzala wakho." UBrienne uslayida izandla zombili esiqwini futhi ubabaza ukubheka ngale kwalokho. Imisindo emincane, ehlukile iyaduma eduze futhi uJaime uyakwazi ukucabanga nje ukuthi i-wench ibonani. "ZiyiNkanyezi ... cha." Ubuso bakhe buqina. Kuqubuka igagasi likaJaime ebuka isandla sakhe esingagudluki enkembeni elenga okhalweni.

Uthi: “Nginike inkemba. "Ngingalwa uma ungivimba."

"Cha."

"Bangobani? Hhayi bangane, ngibheja ngamehlo akho. Ngeke ngibe yisiboshwa sakho isikhathi eside uma ucabanga ukubamba abaningi ngale nkemba eyodwa. ”Ngeqiniso, ucabanga ukuthi unethuba elincane lokuthatha abambalwa ngaphambi kokuwa - wayazi ukuthi i-wench yayihamba kahle kanjani naleya nkemba , njengoba ubukele bonke laba bafezi abathathu. Kodwa lokho akwanele kuye. Uyakuthanda ukuziphilisa, futhi ukungamukelwa kwakhe muva nje kuqinise lo muzwa.

"Akunankinga."

Uthi: “Wench,” futhi uBrienne ubukeka emfushane ehlombe. Amagama ayaduma. Esikhundleni sokuthile okunokhahlo nokunwabuzelayo, noma okufuna ibala, amazwi akhe aphuma athi, “Ungahambi.” Futhi bayaqhubeka; “Bazokuqothula bakubulale isikhashana, bese bangithola. Bacabanga ukuthi baphumule ukusuka osukwini lokuphanga noma lokumasha, bayohlalisa izimbongolo zabo ezihlome lapha ubusuku, bese bedlulela ekuqaleni kokukhanya. Kukhona ithuba lokuthi ngeke zenzeke phezu kwethu uma sihlala buthule. ”

UBrienne ucabanga ngalokhu. "Sishiya ukumboza ebusuku -"

“Ngeke usebenze. Bazoba nonogada phezulu. Labo abazozwa ukushaywa kwamaketanga ami kusuka kumakhulu ubude. ”Khefuzela, lapho izindebe zakhe zigobeka. "Ngaphandle .."

"Cha."

"Uyinkani enenkani."

Ebubula, uBrienne uyaphenduka futhi futhi ancike kakhulu esihlahleni ngemuva kwakhe. Kukhona okungenani indawo enkulu phakathi kwabo, eyanele ukuthi ibala lommese lishone 'phakathi kwezisu zabo. Njengoba uBrienne elungisa ukubopha kwembatho yakhe, uJaime uphendukela esihlahleni sakhe. Kunenkinga esiswini sakhe esiphansi - esisakazela iqhude ebhulukweni lakhe. Uhlobo lwenkinga eqinile, enesigamu. Okuyisihlekisi.

Yize enengqondo yokuyigqolozela esifubeni sakhe futhi azame ukubona amabele ayecabanga ukuthi wake wawezwa ngaphambili, esikhundleni salokho, uJaime ubona ucezu lweqabunga elifile linamathele emaceleni ezinwele ezimbalwa eduze kwethempeli le-wench. Izandla zakhe ziyayikhipha. “Ubonani?” Kubuza uBrienne, ehleba. UJaime uphambukisa amehlo akhe - abese ebabuyisela emuva, ngesibindi, ahlangane nokumbona. “Yini?” Ubuza futhi, lapho engakhulumi.

“Unodaka ebusweni bakho.” Nomjuluko. Futhi kancane kwegazi. Futhi chapp


End file.
